Mailing machines are well known in the art. Generally, mailing machines are readily available from manufactures such as Pitney Bowes, Inc. of Stamford, Conn. Mailing machines often include a variety of different modules which automate the processes of producing mailpieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems where each module performs a different task on a mailpiece, such as: singulating (separating the mailpieces one at a time from a stack of mailpieces), weighing, sealing (wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope), applying evidence of postage, accounting for postage used, feeding roll tape or cut tape strips for printing and stacking finished mailpieces. Customarily, the mailing machine also includes a transport apparatus which feeds the mailpieces in a path of travel through the successive modules of the mailing machine. Additionally, the mailing machine may include various software modules for performing accounting operations, generating transaction and summary reports, and performing manifest mailing system operations.
To meet the needs of each particular user, it is common for mailing machines to be designed with the wide variety of functionality and features described above. In this manner, the mailing machine is fully configured to perform all the functions that may be requested by any user. However, only those functions and features that have been purchased by the user will be "turned on" or "enabled" in the mailing machine by the manufacturer. Thus, full functionality is resident in the mailing machine but not necessarily available depending upon what was purchased by the user.
Although this approach generally works well, it is not tailored to the needs of each particular user and has the tendency to increase costs. For example, an experienced user may not require a sophisticated or "high end" user interface with an elaborate display that provides pictorial prompts and clues as to how to operate the mailing machine. A "low end" user interface providing a simple LED display and keyboard may be all that the experienced user requires. On the other hand, an inexperienced user may want a sophisticated user interface to aid in training and operation of the mailing machine. To serve both the experience and the inexperienced users, it is typical for manufacturers to supply a single user interface which tends toward the high end. This increases the costs of the mailing machine which are then passed along to both users even though the experienced user does not benefit from the additional capabilities. Thus, the experienced user is forced to pay for something that he does not require.
As another example, a user operating a custom or direct production mail service operating a high volume mailing facility as a service to others will have different needs than a user operating a dedicated mail room. The custom user will require a sophisticated accounting system with a plurality of different accounts for tracking postal fees so that costs can be charged back. Also, the custom user may require the ability to compare rates between the postal service and other carriers and then select a carrier accordingly. Furthermore, the custom user will have the need to generate sophisticated reports to track mailing machine activities for scheduling purposes and to optimize mailing machine usage. On the other hand, the dedicated user will likely require a less sophisticated accounting system and less robust features. However, it is typical for the basic electronics and software included in the mailing machine to be configured to support all the functionality that may be required by any user. This drives up the cost of the basic mailing machine for even those users that do not require such features.
Therefore, there is a need for a mailing machine which provides for a variety of user interfaces and functionality adapted to the needs of each particular user which tends to decrease the cost of the basic mailing machine itself.